Interactive games with musical themes have been introduced in which a user utilizes a game controller to simulate a performance of a song. For example, these interactive games may display a scrolling time-line that indicates when to press a button on the game controller, sing into the game controller, or strike the game controller (e.g., a drum). While these interactive games may be entertaining, such interactive games do not teach the user to play a real musical instrument.